


Danny's Babysitter

by MadKingCrow



Category: The Shining (1980)
Genre: F/M, ill add the tags when im done sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingCrow/pseuds/MadKingCrow
Summary: Will rewrite the summary when I'm done sorry.





	

Okay, okay. I know I've already started a rewrite for this story, but once again I didn't like where it was going. So I took it all down and have already started a new rewrite. This time however I won't be uploading it until I am either caught up with the last chapter I was on (24) or perhaps even finished with the story itself. We'll see but please don't worry I am still very active with this story and want to see it progress! Very sorry for the wait but I sure hope it will be worth it.


End file.
